In the related art, there is a known power transmission device of this type, which is configured to adjust the angular position of a mirror holder which holds a concave mirror by driving a stepping motor (driving member) for causing the concave mirror provided in a head-up display apparatus for a vehicle to rotate about a predetermined axis of rotation as described in Patent Document 1 for example.